


Big male half-demon x reader (Arzeran) (nsfw)

by Ghosti (Raufnir)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Exophilia, Male Character - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Monsters, OkCryptid, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, half demon, male demon - Freeform, ok cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/pseuds/Ghosti
Summary: In keeping with my Tumblr story titles, they'll be informative, rather than creative, I'm afraid. First time posting to a collection, so let me know if I done goofed, ok?The reader (gender neutral) signs up for a dating app, specifically designed for humans and non-humans, and gets matched with a very big half-demon boy.





	Big male half-demon x reader (Arzeran) (nsfw)

You’d met him through a dating app that was specifically set up for human/non-human relationships, and your first impression of him had been from the picture and the bio on his page.

You’d not had much luck in the love department recently, having been screwed over by some idiot who seemed to think you wouldn’t mind if you ‘weren’t exclusive anymore’, to put it politely. Well, now that you were newly-single once again, you had taken your best friend’s advice and signed yourself up for this dating app after he’d found the apparent love of his life, a minotaur named Felicity. You were dubious, to say the least, about putting your face and profile up, but with some help from Felicity and Mike, you managed to scrape together something that reflected the very best of you without exaggerating, and you began the laborious task of trawling through all the matches.

Arzeran was a half demon, and his sparsely-detailed profile stated that, “unfortunately”, he’d inherited his mother’s looks, and not his human father’s. Something about his somewhat defeatist biography had drawn you to him, and you’d tapped to enlarge his picture out of curiosity, expecting to be repulsed. Initially when you’d joined up, you’d thought you’d be drawn to the more ‘humanoid’ profiles of beings like tieflings or even orcs. However, while he certainly was monstrous, and there was no mistaking his demonic heritage, you found you rather liked the six eyes, all blazing red, the two sets of horns, and the bizarre maw that was just beginning to open across his muzzle to reveal a multitude of deadly-looking teeth.

Apparently he was also seven and a half feet tall, which was… _intimidating_ , but not prohibitively so.

Looking more closely at his picture, you saw that his skin was mottled red and cream, darkening almost to black in places, while his throat was ivory, freckled here and there with brown, and his twin set of horns gleamed a soft gold. The left horn of the larger pair had a band of metal round its circumference, and the other was missing the very tip. This larger set curved gracefully back over his head while the other set curled neatly around his ears, which were short, almost stubby, and tapered rapidly to a little point. From what you could see of the rest of the photo, he might have had more than one set of arms, and he carried himself in a hunched-over manner, but since he’d not uploaded any more photos, you couldn’t be certain. Either way, it hadn’t bothered you, which was a surprise in itself, and you’d shot him a message, boldly stating that you’d been matched with him, and asking if he wanted to meet up.

When no reply came back within a couple of days, you set the idea aside and wondered whether it was all really worth it. But, right at the end of an awful day at work, your phone buzzed and you looked down to see a notification appear for the messenger function of the dating app.

_From Arzeran: I’m so sorry I didn’t respond to your message sooner – I’d kind of stopped checking this app…_

_You: Don’t worry! Look, I’m new to the idea of dating someone who isn’t human, and the idea of using an app is definitely an unknown, but I’d like to give it a go, if you fancy it._

You didn’t get a reply for a good few minutes, but when you did, your heart started hammering.

_Arzeran: I’ve never dated a human before, so it’s new territory for us both. I just want to check you read my profile, right? I’m… a bit bigger than most humans…_

_Arzeran: You still want to meet up?_

You had to smile at him. He sounded so dejected. Naturally, you replied that of course you did, and asked if he had anywhere in mind.

_From Arzeran: Bit of a cliche, but do you know the Monster Bar & Cafe down by the waterfront? It does the most delicious food…_

_You: Do they serve humans?_

_You: As customers, I mean, not delicacies!_

God, what an imbecile you must look like. You scolded yourself and rolled your eyes, cursing. Arzeran didn’t seem to mind though, and in fact, he seemed to find it amusing.

_Arzeran: Ha ha! Yes, they serve humans._

_Arzeran: As customers, of course._

Emboldened by his obvious sense of humour, you typed back your message.

_You: Great! When are you free? I just got home from the worst day at work ever, so I’m free from, like, *now* onwards._

_Arzeran: Sorry to hear you had a bad day. I’m free this evening, if you wanted to go there for drinks or something?_

Cheeky _and_ sweet. You liked him already.

_You: Meet you there in an hour?_

_Arzeran: Perfect._

He added his phone number on as an afterthought, and said he’d see you there.

Of course, by the time you set off for the marina, it was raining. You hoped your outfit wasn’t too much or too little - it had been a while since you’d done the whole dating thing… You did manage to dig out an umbrella from the cupboard under the stairs, and wondered idly as you passed along almost deserted streets whether they made monster-sized umbrellas. They must do, surely…? Your mind was pretty much occupied with other such idle musings, until you saw the sign of the Monster Bar & Cafe glaring through the rain in brilliant neon.

The sign depicted a clawed hand holding a martini glass, and a long, snaking tongue curling down to lick the olive from the glass. It was a neat design, and you already liked the place. The wooden walkway of the marina formed part of the outdoor terrace which was devoid of customers on account of the foul weather, but there were still tables and chairs outside, and you could imagine a warm summer evening, with music and the clink of glasses, the murmur and clangour of patrons, the slosh of water against the pillars of the pier beneath as the sea breathed calmly in and out…

You only realised you’d come to a halt and had been staring stupidly at the scene when you heard heavy footsteps from behind you, and someone rumbled your name questioningly.

Surprised, you turned around on the spot, still clinging to the umbrella, and looked up. And up. And up, into the face of the person who could only be, “Arzeran?” you asked curiously, and he nodded once. “Wow, you… you _are_ tall…” you giggled.

The being in front of you was like nothing you’d ever seen before.

Sure, you’d seen a few half-demons in your time, there was even Kerilla who worked in accounting and who never seemed to have the same number of arms or eyes each time you looked at her, but you’d never met anyone who looked _quite_ like him. For starters, he walked on all fours. His thick, muscular hind legs were reminiscent of a lion’s, except that his skin was smooth and hairless, they ended in very big, black talons, and he had a long, red tail that curled nervously around one ankle. His deep, ruby red skin glistened in the rain, and he had an endearingly pale underbelly. He did indeed have two pairs of arms. He walked on the knuckles of the larger, longer pair, which began at his very broad and muscular shoulders, and the second pair were much slimmer, beginning just below the upper ones, and hanging down in front of his chest, with the three taloned fingers of each hand currently clenched together nervously.

Your eyes worked their way up his thick neck, over the wet, glistening, dark red skin, to his head. His six eyes burned in the damp weather, and the gold of his four horns was almost ethereal. They looked like gilded treasures you’d find in a museum.

“Hi…” he smiled, clearly very nervous. He also seemed to be steaming slightly in the rain, and you wondered just how warm his body was. “Still want to go ahead with this? I wouldn’t blame you if you turn around and leave…” He swallowed and added in a low mutter, “Wouldn’t be the first.”

“What? Wait, no!” you stammered. “Of course not. I’m sorry if I was staring. Your profile picture doesn’t do you justice, that’s all. Let’s go.” And you turned and walked boldly towards the bar with him following mutely behind you, the only sounds coming from him were his heavy footfalls and the rumble of his breathing, almost like an elephant. As you shook the rain from your umbrella, you glanced up at him and caught him staring at you. All six eyes blinked, and you got the impression that if his skin could have flushed any redder, it would have done.

“You know,” he added quietly as you stepped through the huge door which he held open for you with one of his larger forearms, “Your photo doesn’t do you justice either.”

“Oh?” you asked as you slid your brolly into the nearly full rack of umbrellas just inside the door.

He shook his head. “You’re far better looking in real life.”

The smile that split your face drew a mirroring gesture from him, and you saw that he had a great mouthful of very sharp teeth, and a very wide mouth. His tongue, which you just glimpsed before he snapped his jaw shut again, was jet black, thick, and perhaps even forked.

The bar was buzzing, and not just because some insectoid monsters were having a bachelorette party in one corner. It was packed to the gunwales. Two werewolves were playing pool in the corner, their shaggy coats curling as they dried off, and a harpy stood on the karaoke stage doing a pretty good rendition of ‘Cheerleader’, pointing both hands at a _very embarrassed_ and yet very happy blonde sitting at a table nearby. The young woman was being playfully woofed at by a werewolf with distinctive black and white markings, and she punched him on the arm before downing her drink and joining her girlfriend on the stage after the bridge.

You couldn’t help laughing at their infectious happiness, feeling the stress of the day draining away, and you glanced back over your shoulder to find Arzeran looking at you. “Great choice,” you said.

“The song, or the bar?” he asked you.

You loved the way his arm and shoulder muscles flexed when he walked, his slow, four-beat gait as entrancing as his three pairs of glittering, gemstone eyes. You simply grinned at him in answer, and then just moved towards the bar, leaving him shaking his head and smiling softly in your wake. It was rare that you felt this bold, but something about him - perhaps his massive presence or his sweet, calm, rumbling voice - gave you that steadying presence you’d sorely missed in your life of late.

“What are you drinking?” you asked, but he said this round was on him before ordering with the frankly huge minotaur behind the bar before you could object.

Both drinks in his smaller hands, he turned and found a table in a more secluded area, further from the thumping speakers, which would allow you both to speak a little more easily. He seated himself comfortably enough on the floor while you took a seat on the opposite side, and he raised his glass to you. “Well,” he said. “Thanks for giving me a chance…”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Arzeran,” you said, clinking glasses and smiling. After taking a rather large mouthful of your drink, you said, “So, I suppose now is the time you start to tell me everything you left off your profile…”

He seemed, improbably, to shrink a little at that, also took a huge gulp of his bucket-sized drink, coughed slightly as it went down, and then turned all six eyes to your face. “What do you want to know?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” you said. “What do you do for a living, what do you like doing in your spare time, what’s your ideal Sunday morning… you know, all that kind of thing.”

He laughed suddenly, and you felt yourself relaxing. “It’s been a while for me too,” he laughed, brushing aside your heavy-handed opening lines with ease. “Alright. I’m a landscape designer and gardener. Go on, I’ll wait for your surprise to pass.”

“It suits you,” you said simply, and he blinked all six of his eyes. “What?” you asked. “It does. You enjoy it, I take it?”

“Yes,” he croaked, looking down at the drink in his smaller hands. They were still larger than yours by a long way, but the way he held the glass was sweet, delicate, as though it might shatter under the strength of his grip if he forgot himself for even a moment. “I love it,” he added.

“Why?” you asked gently, hoping to draw him out of himself.

“Oh,” he smiled. “I like looking at a forgotten patch of bramble and rubble and turning it into something that the people who live there are really going to use and love. That’s… special.”

“I can see why,” you said.

“What about you?” he asked. “What do you do?”

You told him, and added that it wasn’t really what you dreamed of doing, but still, it paid the bills. Mostly. As for what he did in his spare time, you were surprised - again - to learn that he liked to read. Murakami of all people.

“Learned, creative, and handsome,” you smiled. “Are you _sure_ you’re really single?”

“Painfully,” came his immediate reply.

“Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but… I suppose that’s my good luck then…”

That first date progressed into another, and another, and then you ventured off together one sunny autumn afternoon to visit the botanical gardens. You spent much of the time laughing as he tried to squeeze his huge body goodnaturedly between gaps in hedges or the entrances to glasshouses, and one time when he really couldn’t get into one of the greenhouses, you went inside and he walked along the outside. At the end of it, he was waiting, and pressed all four of his hands gently against the glass, fingers splayed wide and his big eyes looking pitifully in at you from outside. You burst out laughing, and his composure cracked too. “You look like a puppy shut outside,” you laughed, opening the little door at the end.

To your surprise, he picked you up and spun you around. “You came back!” he laughed melodramatically. “I thought you were going to leave me out here in the cold forever!”

That was the first time you kissed him. He couldn’t kiss you, having no lips to speak of as such, but you planted a kiss directly on the end of his hard muzzle, and he went rigid beneath you. “Az?” you asked. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” he rasped, setting you down.

“Come on,” you giggled, digging him somewhere in the muscle of his big forearm and grabbing one of his smaller hands. It was still at the same height as your shoulder pretty much, but you made it work. Arzeran didn’t stop purring after that.

Ahead of you was a huge fountain, and a centaur was busy blushing his heart out as an orc slung an arm around his equine withers, and you had to giggle as the two of you headed away to another part of the gardens to give them some privacy. Love really was in the air.

Eventually however, you’d seen everything there was to see, lingering a long time in the Japanese Zen garden, letting him admire it and soak up the atmosphere. He seemed particularly taken by the way a fiery acer leaned over a still pond in one corner.

Arzeran turned to you and sighed. “It’s beautiful here,” he murmured. “Thank you for humouring me…”

“I’m not humouring you,” you said, perhaps a little fiercely. “I’ve had an amazing time. I love hearing you talk about all the plants and stuff. I live in a sixth floor apartment, with no garden, so this was… yeah. Nice.”

“I suppose we should head back though,” he said, casting his eyes to the sky for a moment. “It’s getting late.”

“Yeah,” you agreed reluctantly.

He slid his hand sweetly around your waist for a moment, still tentative, still hesitant. “I’ll walk you home,” he said.

“You can come in this time,” you said unthinkingly, setting off with him towards the exit.

After a moment, he asked sadly, “You think I’d fit?”

“Ah,” you said, looking up at him. You kept forgetting how _big_ he really was.

He chuckled softly, a chuffing sound like a happy tiger. “You could come back to mine?” he asked. “But only if you want to…”

“Of course,” you grinned. “I’d love that.”

As ever, he seemed baffled by your willingness to spend time with him, but at least he no longer vocalised it.

You held Arzeran’s hand all the way back, and discovered that he lived in a detached house on the edge of town, and that it was specially built for bigger folk like him. “My mum lived here with my dad,” he said as he unlocked the large, wooden door and held it open for you to step inside first. “That’s her, there,” he said nodding at a photograph on the wall.

Slipping off your shoes, you crossed the carpeted hall and peered at the large photograph of the demon who held the smaller figure in her arms. Both of them were clearly laughing.

“It was their wedding day,” he said softly as he wiped his feet on the expansive welcome mat.

“For some reason I assumed your father was human,” you said. “I don’t know why I thought that.”

“He was a kobold,” he said. “It’s where I get my scales and horns from. Mum didn’t have scales. She was also a shapeshifter, so she wasn’t always that big. But that was her in her true form.”

“A shapeshifter?” you asked, turning quickly to look at him closely. “Can you…?”

He shook his head. “You really think I’d look like this all the time if I could help it?” he asked, and the bitterness in his tone shook you to the core.

“Arzeran,” you breathed, crossing back to him and feeling your brows furrow in consternation. “Hey, I think you’re gorgeous,” you insisted, laying your palms on his chest. “Don’t think like that…”

He lowered his head then, and nuzzled affectionately at your neck. Despite having been picked up by him, despite having kissed and held hands, that moment was the most intimate that you two had yet shared. He purred softly and you felt the rumbling vibrations of it go through your ribcage, and his tail shifted slowly back and forth behind him. “Thank you,” he said. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so happy. You’ve made me so happy lately… sometimes I can hardly breathe…”

You kissed the top of his hard head, dodging horns and hard plates of horn, and caressed his cheeks with your fingers. Suddenly a spark was ignited between the two of you, and everything changed. Everything was different. The last walls crumbled between you, and he picked you up in his hands and nosed gently at your top, lifting it up so he could lave his tongue across your stomach. He groaned softly again at the taste of you, the sound like distant thunder, and his eyes rolled closed. “You smell so good,” he purred. “I…”

“I want you, Arzeran,” you gasped. “I trust you.”

He didn’t wait too much longer after that. He took you to his bedroom and laid you down on his suitably monstrous bed. He had you naked in a few heartbeats, and was worshipping your body in a way you’d never experienced before in your life. He took his time over every inch of you, beginning at your toes and working his way up to where a heat coiled inside you. He ignored your need for now and continued upwards, licking you gently and caressing you with all four of his hands, his thick legs supporting his full weight as he leaned over you.

Your own hands roved over the ridges of his pale, freckled stomach, enjoying the way he rumbled and purred in mounting ecstasy, and suddenly, as you glanced down the length of his body, you glimpsed the tip of a bright red cock peeking from inside a sheath between his legs. It glistened softly, the mound surrounding it looking swollen and sensitive, and as he leaned closer to kiss you, you brought your leg up the inside of his thigh to tease him, and he gasped, his limbs shaking until he had to support himself with his muscular arms.

“Az?” you panted.

“Gods,” he managed to rasp.

“Roll over,” you smiled, and to your surprise he did. He stretched his hind legs out like a cat in the sun, and you saw that he had not one but _two_ cocks beginning to emerge from the slit.

“Well, well,” you smiled, running your fingers down his abdomen, sending wild tremors through his whole body. His forearms rose and he ended up gripping his own horns for support while you slid your fingertips into the slick sheath. Both cocks were now free of his body, and they were really beautiful.

“Wow, that’s hot,” you hissed as the red, serpentine cocks began to flush with his increasing arousal. They moved of their own accord, twisting against each other as though seeking greater friction. They were also… big. Just like him. You should have known to expect as much, but each one was almost the length of your arm, and thick too. The tips were a deep scarlet, but they faded to a vibrant orange at the base, and as you teased your fingers around the inside of his silk-smooth slit his body heaved and rocked, and his tail coiled around your waist, gripping you tightly.

“Oh gods, that’s so good,” he crooned, barely able to breathe. “More, please…”

Feeling a little apprehensive, you slid your palm shyly up to touch the shaft of the lower of his two squirming cocks, and the moment your hand touched it, it curled instinctively towards you. It wasn’t all that flexible, but from the mewling cry your big half-demon gave, it was sensitive as all hell. Closing your fingers around it, unable to complete the circle around its girth, you gave a tentative squeeze, working upwards, and he began to buck upwards into your hand immediately.

“More,” he whined, hips squirming. “Please!”

So you wrapped your free hand around his other cock and he rutted joyously up again, arching his back and growling, revealing all his many sharp teeth, and that clever, forked, black tongue of his. Carefully, you lowered your lips to the tip of the uppermost cock, and licked a little stripe up the leaking underside of the red tip. He tasted slightly sweet, but you couldn’t linger on that. He _howled_ with pleasure, his smaller hands gripping the sheets, his teeth grinding together, his larger hands clutching his horns as a litany of snarls and growls began to pour from him.

“I want you,” he hissed. “I want to taste you,” he finally clarified. “Please…”

“But…?” you asked, drawing your head back without stalling the rhythm of your hands.

“Please, I’m not going to last long if… ah… if you keep doing that. I want you to come against my tongue. Please. May I?”

You gave his two cocks an extra, cheeky squeeze, and he fell back into the pillows, moaning. “Sure,” you said. “If you really want me to stop.”

“Oh… you’re cruel…” he gasped. “No,” he managed to insist, though he still had to choke through a few gasps first, body trembling all over. “No, stop. I’m… I’m… _fuck…_ ”

“I’ve never heard you swear…” you giggled, pulling back.

Then he was on you. He parted your legs with his hands, letting his larger hands drift up and down your body, tweaking a nipple here or caressing you just shy of a tickle there. His mouth opened to reveal his rows of sharp teeth, and you couldn’t help but look a little apprehensive. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. Just… try not to move too much…”

That proved easier said than done.

And then he closed his mouth over you, letting his clever tongue with its forked tip lave over you, enveloping you in heat until you thought you might lose yourself completely in him. He varied his movements, caressing you all the while with his hands, occasionally moaning and growling against you so that you felt the vibrations of it running through every nerve and fibre of your body. A white heat began to coil inside you and as your back arched and his tongue shifted to a spot that was particularly sensitive, you reached down and grabbed one set of his horns, torso curling as your orgasm ripped through you almost without warning.

Arzeran stayed with the heat of his tongue pressed against you, letting you come against him and easing you through it, his breath hissing quickly in and out of his flaring nostrils. The pupils of his six eyes were blown wide and he gazed at you in wonder as you came for him. He drank down the taste of you, cleaning you afterwards until you were too sensitive, and then he pulled back.

“That was beautiful,” he rasped.

You were almost too weak to respond, but you reached a hand down his body as he came to lie beside you. He pressed his cocks against your leg and you felt them, slick and hot, twisting with need against your skin. You slid your fingers back into the silken walls of his sheath and his body lurched wildly. He rutted up against you, until your fingertip discovered a rough patch inside his sheath, and when you ghosted over it, he bellowed suddenly, his whole body going taut as a bowstring.

“You like that?” you asked.

“Mmmph,” he grunted increasing the rhythm of his hips as he ground himself against the junction of your thigh and hip while your fingers worked his slick sheath. You found the place that had made him lurch wildly once again, and as you concentrated your efforts there speeding up the circling action, he began to whine and gasp. “I’m… I’m going to… I’m close… I…” he rambled, the rhythm of his hips stuttering. “Oh gods, yes! There… _there!_ ” he yelled, and suddenly he was spilling his release all over you.

His hips bucked wildly, his body convulsing under the strength of his orgasm as it tore through him with a roar that left your ears ringing. His tail snagged on your ankle and gripped it tightly like an anchor as he emptied himself over your stomach in shuddering, snarling waves. His cocks pulsed and eventually he fell down, slack and spent, on the sheets beside you, breathing heavily, a slight wheeze to it, and you brought a hand up to his huge cheek. Only one of his six eyes cracked open.

“You ok?”

“Mmmph,” he said again, smiling. He lay there a long time, limp and boneless, his heartbeat thudding against your body, and only when you shivered did he shift and open his eyes. They were adorably unfocused. “Are you alright?” he asked. You felt his cocks pulse one last time, and then they began to retreat slowly back into his body.

You smiled. “Yes. I’m getting cold though,” you said.

He groped behind him to pull the sheet up over both of you, but you stopped him. “Az,” you laughed. “Look at me… Look at the mess you made…”

Then he sat up and looked sweetly guilty. “I’ll clean you up,” he said. “Stay there.”

Returning from the bathroom with a large, damp cloth, he sponged you clean and tugged the sheet over you. Your stomach growled and his blunt little ears pricked up at the sound of it. “You're hungry,” he murmured, and then smiled. “Would you like to stay for supper?”

“I’d love to,” you said.

“I’m going to shower,” he said, glancing down at his own sticky torso and thighs. “You’re welcome to join me.”

“I’d love to,” you said again, and he chuffed another soft laugh, shaking his head fondly.

“Come on then,” Arzeran grinned, and picked you up in his smaller arms, bearing you away towards the bathroom and nuzzling fondly at your neck until you let out possibly _the_ most undignified squeak you’d ever made, which only set him off again.

Perhaps a dating app wasn’t _that_ bad an idea after all…

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (for now!) on Tumblr at @monstersandmaw


End file.
